


Cold Hands, Warm Heart

by Rainewritesfanfics



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Bandaging wounds, F/F, Gentleness, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainewritesfanfics/pseuds/Rainewritesfanfics
Summary: Long after the other three are asleep, Minako and Ami share a moment as Ami bandages Minako’s wounds.





	Cold Hands, Warm Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by and written for my girlfriend, who did something similar with me after an injury.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Minako sighed, slumping against the counter. She let out a small hiss when her bruised ribs grazed the marble edge. 

“Would you like a hand?” came a soft voice.

Minako looked up, catching Ami’s eye in the bathroom mirror. The blonde turned her head just enough to look at the pajama-clad girl. “I thought you were already asleep.”

Ami shook her head gently and stepped closer. Small, cold hands reached out and gently pried open Minako’s fists, retrieving the bandages. 

Ami rested her forehead gently on Minako’s shoulder a moment, her gentle breath almost as cold as her hands. “Turn around, I’ll clean and bandage it.”

Minako obediently turned, facing the mirror and hiking her shirt up higher to reveal the wound on her shoulder. 

Ami ran the washcloth under warm water. She ran a hand gently along Minako’s spine, making Minako shiver. The hand moved upward, brushing Minako’s shower-dampened hair over her right shoulder. 

Minako gritted her teeth as the washcloth gently dabbed its way across the claw marks. 

Minako stifled a pained groan when the water was followed up by a gauze pad soaked in saline solution.

“I know,” Ami whispered, finally removing the offending solution. “I’m sorry.” 

There was a long moment of silence where the only sounds other than Minako’s slightly ragged breath were Usagi’s snores that drifted in from the neighboring bedroom. 

Ami dug through Makoto’s first aid kit, pulling out the antibiotic ointment she herself had stocked in each of their first aid kits. 

Ami tore open the packet and squeezed it onto a fresh pad of gauze. 

Minako shivered when the cold ointment pressed into the wound. “Thanks,” she whispered, her voice still hoarse from the battle. 

“You’re welcome,” Ami replied, her hands still lingering on Minako’s back. 

Two pairs of blue eyes met in the mirror, and Minako’s heart skipped a beat. 

Minako’s eyes widened as Ami’s head slowly dipped. Cold lips pressed against warm skin, and Minako shuddered. Ami was mindful of the fresh wound as she placed gentle kisses to Minako’s left shoulder blade.

When she pulled back, Ami turned her head, biting her cheek and hiding her blush as she quickly tugged Minako’s shirt down.

“Goodnight,” Ami squeaked, turning on her heel.

“Wait!” Minako faltered, grabbing Ami’s hand and pulling her back. 

Ami’s pink cheeks turned scarlet as Minako’s hand cupped her face. Minako bent down, her chapped lips claiming Ami’s for a chaste kiss. 

When Minako pulled back, she chuckled, a gentle smile on her lips. “Goodnight.”


End file.
